There have been numerous dilution systems developed and patented over the years. These dilution systems come in a variety of formats, but typically take a concentrated liquid and create a ready-to-use product through the addition of water. Examples of patents directed to this general concept include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,137; 5,203,366; 5,259,557; 5,344,074, 5,584,327; 5,597,019; 5,810,201; 5,651,398; 5,746,238; 5,655,563; 5,738,135; 5,799,831; 5,832,972; 5,816,446; 5,915,592; 5,961,011; 6,056,012; 6,079,595. The use of one use, pre-filled containers is also environmentally unsound. The containers are used only once and extra energy is used to transport water, which is a large portion of most ready-to-use products.
However, to date, there has not been an adequate system wherein a consumer can readily activate a dispensing system which delivers a ready-to-use product to a container in a safe and economical manner.